


Happy Birthday

by hunters_retreat



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Bittersweet, Logan teaches Alec human traditions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hated Manticore even more today</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

Most days, Logan had a long abiding hate of Manticore. He hated the things they did to people and hated what they caused people to do. He hated what they stood for and what they’d taken from him. He hated what they tried to take from others.  
  
As Alec’s hands roamed over his body, Logan was pulled apart by opposing feelings. Everything about Alec felt amazing. His eyes looked up at Logan with absolute trust and when he smiled, his lips pulled up in the most delicious display Logan had ever seen. Truth be told, he was obsessed with Alec’s hands though, the way they moved over his body. The way they opened him up so slowly, teasing and taunting and, yes, treasuring him. He loved the way they felt on his skin, and how they felt inside him, and how they felt against his cheek when Alec kissed him. He thought about the strong arms attached, that held him close and that would protect him from as much of the darkness of their world as he could.  
  
He thought about Alec as he’d been earlier, eyes wide and watery as Logan pulled the blindfold from his face and sang the childish song softly in his ear. He thought about how wild Alec had looked when confronted with a bit of sugar and flour, of a small cake, some ice cream, and whipped cream with cherries.   
  
He loved the way Alec had devoured the treat and how he’d turned on Logan, wiping sugary concoctions into his skin to lick it off, slowly and surely, acting every bit the cat with his cream.   
  
And he hated Manticore even more today for making something as simple as a birthday mean so much because Alec had never had one before. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt of hands, whipped cream


End file.
